


Superboy's Lois Lane

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Series: If You And I Don't End Up Together [4]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: It happened once, and then a second time, but the seventh time, Wayne decided enough was enough.





	Superboy's Lois Lane

**Author's Note:**

> **[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]**

The first time it happened, Conner was in one of his alone time adventures, jumping distances to get from one place to another until he reached Junction City, which was one of the cities close by to Metropolis, because he heard screaming. A bank robbery.

"Everyone, shut up!" one of the men yelled, pointing his gun in the air. His accomplices were securing the bank, telling everyone to get down on the ground and put their hands behind their heads. They were threatening a little boy who had separated from his mother, who was begging softly a few feet too far to comfort him. "I said  _shut up!_ "

The boy started crying, and that was when Conner burst into the bank, taking out all the armed men in the way. When he finished with one, he threw them out the window, the bank alarm activating and blaring to warm the entire street. 

"Stop, or I'll shoot!" the last man standing said, nervously shaking as he had his gun pointed at a man kneeling on the floor with his hands in the arm. He looked very familiar. 

"Put. It. Down," Conner said, cracking his knuckles as he walked towards the gunman. "I can catch that bullet faster than you can shoot it."

"Listen to the guy who can break a _wall_ ," the hostage added, urging the robber to drop his gun. 

Conner could hear the gunman's heartbeat pick up, and he was already jumping in between the gun and the hostage, the familiar man shielded with an arm while his free hand crushed the weapon in half. The Boy to Steel flicked the gunman into the teller booth, knocking him out. 

"Are you okay?" Conner asked, pulling both him and the man up, the sirens of police cars loud and clear. 

The man gave him a smile— _odd_ —readjusting his tie and hair. "I'm great," he said, patting Conner on the shoulder. "Thanks for saving my life, Superboy."

Conner didn't know that people knew his hero name. "No problem. I'm glad you're okay, sir."

The man chuckled, placing a hand against Conner's face like a father would a son. "Look at that. Aren't you such a good kid?"

Conner felt his face grow warm, unable to look at anyone in the eye at the moment. "Th— thanks," he said, a little embarrassed. "Uhm, I should get going now. Bye."

That may or may not have been one of the lamest farewell, fair citizen to have ever occured, but Conner tried not to think too much about it. 

It was into when he got back to Mt. Justice that the Kryptonian found out who that man was. "Conner, you _saved_ Bruce Wayne?" Artemis shouted, the first to say anything in the party of three with Kid Flash and Robin. 

"Who's Bruce Wayne?" Conner asked. 

"Who's Bruce Wayne?" Kid joined in. "He's like the richest guy on the planet."

"One of the richest," Robin corrected. Kid gave him a look. "But yeah, sure, the point still stands. What was he doing in Junction City anyway?"

"It doesn't matter," Artemis said, "as long as he doesn't get killed. He's my sponsor and everything."

Conner shrugged. "He seems nice," he said, flushing a little about earlier. "Kind of reminds me of Batman though."

Robin blinked, then dismissing that thought with a laugh. "Why'd you say that?" he asked. 

"Yeah," Kid agreed. "Batman's like the edgiest person to ever exist, and Wayne's super into people. If anything, they're the exact opposite."

Again, Conner shrugged. 

But that was not the last time the young hero called Superboy would save the playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne because, as if it was as if the universe has a sense of humor, Conner ended up saving said billionaire half a dozen times for the next so months. Only people living under a rock would miss this pattern because newspapers across the country were plastering the epics between the pages, as if journalists were trying to make the most of this amusement.

* * *

_  
Superboy Saves Wayne!_

_. . ._

_Wayne Cries Help! Superboy Swoops In_

_. . ._

_Superboy & Wayne, Dramatic Duo_

_. . ._

_Batman/Wayne Romance On the Line, Again?_

_. . ._

_Superboy, Wayne's Personal Superhero?_

_. . ._

_Wayne, Superboy's Lois Lane_

* * *

Conner resisted letting out a sigh. Heroes shouldn't sigh when saving a helpless citizen, even if it was for the seventh time. Though he couldn't really deny that he was getting used to this. It didn't mean he had to like it. 

"Please let go of Mister Wayne," he said, tone lacking any real emotion. Really, how did one get in so many hostage situations? Was it the money? It _had_ to be the money. 

"No way!" said the gunman—why are there so many of them?—pressing the end of his gun against Wayne's head. 

Wayne himself was speaking, not even looking scared, putting his hands where everyone could see them like a good hostage. But he didn't seem to be expressing much fear. It looked a lot more like annoyance. Conner would know. Artemis commented on how bitchy his "resting bitch face" was. The half Kryptonian wasn't sure what to take from that, but oh well. 

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Conner said, charging at the gunman immediately.

He had to pull his punch, but obviously it was enough to knock the gunman out. The gunman fell, and the gun was dropped. It was very uneventful, really, so Conner frowned, kind of disappointed. He wasn't sure what he expected but certainly not this. 

"Have you considered hiring a bodyguard?" Conner suggested, helping Wayne up. Something was different about him this time. 

"I don't need one," Wayne said with his voice gruff, sounding oddly familiar. He dusted his suit in show. "But if I did, I would be very dissatisfied with the service. Take me to Daily Planet, Superboy. I need to have a word with your father."

Conner furrowed his eyebrows, confused.

Wayne sighed, pointing to the Daily Planet, which could be seen from the 37th story window of a branching Wayne company building. 

"Oh." Three big leaps, and they were both on the rooftop. 

"Don't move," Wayne ordered, and Conner has a hard time remembering the first time they met as hero and citizen. "Call your father. We need to talk."

Conner was still confused. "Lex?"

"No, the other one."

"You mean Superman? You'd think he'll come? He's still a little . . . you know, about me."

Wayne didn't look amused, but he put a hand on Conner's shoulder. Conner definitely remembered that warm feeling. "He will," he said. "He has to, because too many people depend on him to make the right choice, whether he still has problems accepting you or not. He'll come, Conner. Start with his name."

The Kryptonian hesitated, clutching his hands into fist. Then he nodded.

"Hey, Cla— Kal?" he stuttered, feeling nervous and unsure of what to say. "It's Conner. Could you come over here? We need to talk."

And the world continued to spin anticlockwise around the sun, the birds flapping their wings to give themselves lift in the air, the ticking seconds of the city clock making a full turn into a complete minute, and Conner felt his face burn hot, his knuckles turning white from the rejection. 

"I should l-"

"I'm here."

Conner blinked, and there he was, blue floating a couple feet from the ledge and red billowing in the wind. Superman _answered_. 

"You came," he said without thinking, smiling a little. The burning faded away in an instant, and Conner felt like he wanted to laugh and smile even more.

Superman hovered onto the rooftop, his expression awkwardly expressing emotions he didn't know how to put in order. "Uh, yeah," he replied, doing his best to return Conner's smile. "You called."

Now Conner really wanted to laugh, but he wasn't sure it was the best time because there was a citizen witnessing their every move. "Thanks," he said, pointing to  the the rich playboy. "This is Mister Wayne. He asked me to call you."

And Wayne had this look on his face, his arms crossed, and all his irritation and annoyance was directed at the Strongest Man in the World.  _"Clark,"_ he said, stressing a one syllable word to contain ever drop of frustration in his body.

"Bruce!" Superman shouted, flinching as if he didn't notice Wayne until he spoke. "What are you doing with Superboy?"

Wayne smiled humorously. "What? Haven't you been reading the newspapers lately? It seems that all I've been doing lately is being saved by Superboy."

Superman nearly deflated, forcing a chuckle. "Oh, well, you know, since you promised no one would get fired for what they wrote, some of the other reporters thought it would be, uh, funny. Lois thinks it's funny too, Bruce. It's why it was the Planet who printed that headline. Not anyone else . . ."

Wayne rolled his eyes, and without warning, he grabbed Superman by the skin tight collar. "You better pick up the slack,  _Kal,_ " he warned, nearly growling. "I'm not dealing with another Superman/Batman/Wayne scandal again, not with Robin in the picture. If I have to go back to inviting flings to my bed, I'll make you regret it."

Conner was about to stop Wayne, when Superman broke first, "Okay, okay! Jeez, Bruce, your Batman is showing."

Oh. 

"You're Batman," Conner said, blinking almost absent-mindedly. The gruff voice. The warm touch. The subtle kindness of a _father_. His face felt hot again. 

Wayne let go of Superman, who kind of floated a few inches without thinking. He looked to Conner. "You'll tell no one," he stated, holding a finger up at the boy. 

Conner frantically nodded, needing to go. "I should go," he said, trying to make an excuse. "I should go back to Mt. Justice and see if everyone's back yet, so I should go. Uhm, yeah, I-I should go. Okay, bye."

He let out a nervous noise of frustration, and he jumped away without letting either Superman or Wayne get a word in reply. 

_Batman and Wayne are the **same** dad! _

**Author's Note:**

> (i bet whenever conner smiles, he lights up the world just a little bit more. he's absolutely adorable.)


End file.
